the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Kýriel Disario
Deacon Kýriel Eleisonne dux Lumine (Common Kýr-ree-elle E-lay-shaun ducks Loo-mean), born Kýriel Disario, is the current Deacon of the Clergy of the Holy Light, former member of the Pariah Legion and Argent Crusade, and adviser to the famed Council of Bishops. Early life Long ago before the dreaded First War, Kýriel Disario was born on the 18th of July in year -45 in a small cottage near what is presently Westbrook Garrison to Athol and Agatha Disario. Athol was a lieutenant in the local Elwynn militia and current Viscount of the once great House of Disario in Stormwind City. Dalaran-born Agatha, better known as Agatha of the Seven Storms, was a former associate of the Council of Six (working with Liramas Maccone and Archmage Antonidas) before her move to a quieter life in the forests of Elwynn. His elder sibling, Victoria, was born two years before him. Kýriel's quiet childhood was testament to Stormwind City's thriving stature in the lower part of the Eastern Kingdoms. As he reached twelve, he and Victoria were placed by their deeply-religious parents amongst the abbots of Northshire to learn the ways of priests and behold the teachings of the Light. Less than two years into their training, Victoria became pregnant out of wedlock by a local baker James Landor. Subsequently disowned, the two ran off and married in Lordaeron, leaving Kýriel alone amongst the abbots. Eight years would pass as he grew ever wiser with the Light and eventually gained his status as The same year of his graduation from his training with Archbishop Alonsus Faol, he married a fifteen-year-old homeless girl Alys Vyrond, who worked near the abbey. When she became pregnant shortly after the couple moved to Stormwind City, where she gave birth to their only daughter Synnove. Abbot Status/Second War Kýriel soon received a job at the famed Cathedral of Light as a pastor delivering sermons every Wednesday evening and every holiday. A quiet twenty years passed as he gained respect amongst the nobles of Stormwind. He received a special job as an associate medic of the nobles, appointed by none other than King Adament Wrynn III, a job he continues to this very day. When the dreaded First War finally began, Kýriel found himself as a leader in defensive forces of Stormwind City. His efforts on the battlefield saved countless lives, eventually earning the title of Abbot from the Council of Bishops and the Clerics of Northshire (eventually becoming the Deacon of the Cathedral of Light) in the Cathedral of Light. Alas, the Humans lost the First War and he found himself -alone- with Alys on a boat to Lordaeron, as Synnove had perished beneath Orcan blades. Arriving in Lordaeron, he was immediately reunited with long-lost sister Victoria and introduced to his nephew, Henry, who was a lieutenant commander of a newly-formed paladin group called the Knights of the Silver Hand. Emboldened and missing the feeling of children, he and Alys conceived their second and final child; their son Luther was born later that year. Due to his revered status in the followers of the Light, he gained the trust of Terenas Menethil II and soon regained a position at the front lines as Head Cleric for the Medical Core of the newly-formed Lordaeron Alliance during the Second War. As the war came and passed over a thirteen year period and the Alliance was victorious, Kýriel settled in Lordaeron while Stormwind City began to be rebuilt. Interim The peace did not last long: less than a year later the world-changing Third War began. Within the blink of an eye, his loved ones perished around him as did Lordaeron. Harkened by the end of the First War, he found himself on another boat returning to Stormwind. His heroic clerical abilities saved thousands of lives from the Scourge but at great mental and physical cost. Kýriel entered a coma shortly after the end of the war and thus was absent recovering in the Cathedral of Light for most of the events of the Siege of Outland. Fully recovered by the time of the return of the Scourge Invasion of Stormwind, he joined old friend Tirion Fordring in the Argent Crusade. He was present at the eventual fall of the Lich King. Pariah Legion Category:Human Category:Priests Category:Pariah Legion Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Argent Crusade